The Hitter and Consulting Detective Job
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: When Nate and Sophie take the team to England, Eliot suspects that there is a lot more to it than the rest of the team was told. He soon finds out that he's being conned by his own team, because none other than Mycroft Holmes has made Sophie and Nate an offer that they couldn't refuse. And soon Sherlock and Eliot find themselves on the run from two men from their past...


**A/N:** Okay, I really shouldn't do this and start another story, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. And even though I've no idea where exactly this is going to go, I hope you like it *smiles a little sheepishly* And sorry, if it's short, but it's just a prolog to check if you're interested and to see if I'm even capable of writing a Sherlock fanfic (because that would be my first Sherlock fic), even though there isn't any Sherlock in that first chapter, but there will be in the second *smiles*

So yeah, have fun reading and I really hope you enjoy the little first chapter *smiles*

Feedback would be appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the Leverage and Sherlock characters belong to me, they are property of their creators. This isn't meant to offend anyone, it's simply meant to entertain you and it's all fiction...

.

**Summary: **When Nate and Sophie take the team to England to steal a secret government file on Sophie, Eliot suspects that there is a lot more to it than the rest of the team was told. And he soon finds out that he's being conned by his own team, because none other than Mycroft Holmes has made Sophie and Nate an offer that they couldn't refuse so that Eliot can assist Sherlock Holmes on his newest case... and that is when things get really dangerous when suddenly Sherlock and Eliot find themselves on the run from two men from their past..

.

**Warnings:** none so far, maybe slash in later chapters, but I'm not sure and I'll warn if it's going to be slash ^^

.

* * *

**The Hitter and Consulting Detective Job**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

"You want to what? Seriously?"

Eliot Spencer's head whipped around and he stared at Nathan Ford, who sat calmly on his couch, one leg placed over the other, bent at the knee, arms crossed in front of his chest, one of his more insane smiles on his face.

"We're going to steal Sophie's file from the British Government," Nate repeated and now even Hardison and Parker looked at their mastermind as if he had gone insane. Sophie calmly sat beside Nate and played with the purse on her lap as if all of this didn't concern her.

"I have two questions," Hardison said, raising his hand as if they were in school, a sure sign that he didn't feel comfortable with what Nate was planning. Nathan turned his head towards him.

"And those would be?" he wanted to know.

"Why are we stealing Sophie's file? I mean it has been sitting in that comfortable file cabinet within the British Government building for years, so why are you suddenly so eager to get your hands on it?" Hardison asked and Eliot had to agree that it was a pretty good question. Why would Nate risk the team for a file that was essentially dead anyway since Hardison had created numerous aliases for them.

"Because we can and after the fiasco with Damian Moreau and our little trip to Britain attention has been drawn to it," Nate simply said and here Eliot flinched because the fiasco was partially his fault, since he had never told his team about his connection with the mob boss. But still, that had been over a year ago, so why would they want to steal it now?

"You do realize that "because we can" only works for five-year-olds," Eliot stated, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. Nate glared at him and Hardison quickly said: "But I can agree with the second part of Nate's reasoning. But that also brings me to my second question."

Now Nate's attention went from Eliot back to Hardison, who had already taken out his laptop, probably to book them all first class flights to London and create usable identities when over there.

"How on Earth are we going to steal Sophie's file from underneath the nose of the British Government?" Hardison wanted to know and even Parker nodded in agreement. She could break into almost any building in the world, but she had never tried to break into anything like that and that made even her a little nervous, given the little glint in Nate's eyes that always meant some dangerous plan.

.

This time it was Sophie, who spoke up.

"I have called some of my contacts and in a few days there is a big charity dinner in the Parliament and we can get in there and then we have all the time in the world to get my file, especially with the right plan," she stated, a small reminiscent smile on her face, probably from another dinner at the Parliament that she had somehow managed to get into and attend as Baroness Charlotte Prentiss. Then she turned to Hardison and Parker.  
"And there are a lot of other interesting things to steal and to hack when we're in England," she said and suddenly Hardison and Parker didn't seem to mind too much that they were going back to England.

"I've always wanted to break into the Tower of London," Parker explained, rubbing her hands in real glee. And Hardison would go everywhere that Parker went to keep an eye on his girlfriend.

Eliot knew that he was on his own glared at Sophie and then at Nate.

"That's a really bad idea," he pressed through gritted teeth, since he didn't really want to go back to England. Yes, he had been able to avoid running into his numerous acquaintances, no matter if on the wrong or right side of the law, the last time they had been there, but if they were really going to crash a government charity dinner, someone was bound to recognize Eliot and that wouldn't be good. He rubbed his temple and fell down into one of the chairs that wasn't occupied to express his distaste for the newest job.

"Eliot, please," Sophie looked at him, her eyes wide and innocent, too innocent for Eliot's liking.

"We need to get my file, before someone makes the right connections and the whole team and what we do is in danger. And you know we can't do this without you, we wouldn't be safe without you," She tried to appeal to his softer side, as she always did when she wanted something from him. The Hitter hated it with passion when she did that.

.

So Eliot only snorted.

"Don't con your team, Sophie, didn't we learn that lesson?" he asked, crossing his own arms in front of his chest, mimicking Nate's posture. He knew that there was more to that whole thing than Nate and Sophie were telling them.

"I'm not," Sophie protested immediately, looking offended, but right now Eliot didn't care. He had a bad feeling about this and in his years as a military man, enforcer and later as a retrieval specialist he had learned to trust his gut.

"Sure you aren't," he replied, sarcasm more than evident in his voice, before he took a deep breath and sighed. Then he stood up and started pacing the room.

"Fine, I'll do this, but if I have any objections against or changes for your plan, then you listen to it, Nate or I'm out of this," he explained, looking serious, only loosening his stance when Nathan nodded and made a promise that, for once, Eliot believed. He still hated that they were going back to England and near the British Government non the less, but he'd do it for his team, because he'd never be able to live with himself if anything happened to his new-found family. So he did what he always did before a con, he called some contacts to find out how many of his enemies were in London and whom of those he needed to be careful of.

And when he sat in the airplane that would bring them to London, he even looked a little forward to go back to that great city and maybe he'd even see some faces he'd like to see again. And for a while he forgot that Sophie and Nate might be conning them again.

.

What Eliot didn't know, was, that, on the other side of the Atlantic, a man in a very formal suit stood in his office, a file in his hand, studying it intently. A beautiful, brown-haired woman with a cell-phone in her hands, where she'd obviously just received a text message, was just entering the room, causing the man turn around.

"Well?" he questioned, his voice sounding almost bored, while he put the file down on his desk. The woman smiled a little and looked up from the small screen.

"Eliot Spencer is on his way here," she said.

"Excellent," the man said, reaching for his umbrella that was resting against his desk. He turned to the woman again.

"Is the car ready?" he asked, tapping the umbrella against the ground impatiently. The woman simply nodded again.

"Yes, the driver is ready to go when you are, Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft Holmes smiled for a second, took the file from his desk and said to his assistant: "Well then, let's go to 221B Baker Street to see my little brother and tell him that we have the help he needs, well, the help he doesn't think he needs."

.

to be continued, if anyone is interested in this *smiles*


End file.
